1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications headsets, in particular to improving stability and versatility of lightweight headsets used in conjunction with voice communications.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A typical prior art headset, designed for use with a telephone, has at least one receiver element for converting electrical signals from the phone into sound waves directed into a headset wearer's ear or ears. The headset also has a microphone, typically mounted on the end of a microphone boom adjacent the wearer's mouth, for converting the wearer's voice into electrical signals going to the communication system. A cable typically is used to connect the headset to an amplifier or directly to a communication system, such as a phone system.
Communications headsets for use with telephones are currently manufactured in a wide variety of configurations to accommodate different user preferences. For example, binaural headsets have a receiver for each ear, usually connected by a band over the top of the wearer's head, whereas monaural headsets have a single receiver worn over one ear. Monaural headsets can be secured by a band over the top of the head, or can be secured in a number of ways on or around just one ear. A few of these versions include headsets that balance on top of the hook over and behind the ear, wrap around the ear or a portion of it, clip onto the ear, or fit partially inside the ear. Headset models are also available for eyeglass wearers that leave the top and back of the ear unobstructed for eyeglass frames.
Some prior art headsets have an ear tube that is placed inside the ear canal for directing sound from the receiver into the ear, while others have the receiver located directly over the outside of the ear. Some headset configurations have a microphone located at the end of a boom while others have a hollow boom that directs the wearer's voice up to a microphone transducer located inside the main body of the headset. More recently, headsets have been developed which include a microphone which is mounted behind the ear that picks up the wearer's voice directly from the mastoid. Some newer headsets are cordless, and communicate with a phone through radio transmission. Many of the above headset models have separate configurations for wearing on the left or the right ear. Because all of these configurations each have their own advantages and drawbacks (such as reduced comfort, stability or convenience), it is unrealistic to have a "universal" headset that satisfies the needs and desires of all potential wearers. When a headset manufacturer produces a larger number of configurations, the consumer's cost tends to be higher. This is due to lost economies of scale, increased costs associated with stocking more headsets and parts, and headset customers having to buy multiple headsets instead of having employees share the use of a headset (such as employees on different shifts) or not being able to pass headsets along to future users.
Some styles of prior art headsets are capable of being worn on either ear, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,504, for example. In the latter device, a receive housing is pivotally mounted (in a non-releasable fashion) to the main body of the headset. When the device is switched from one ear to the other, the receiver housing is rotated about the pivot connection. Although the receiver housing can be rotated more than half way around, it is not possible to configure the headset so that the same side of the housing is properly aligned with either ear. Consequently, in this approach, it is necessary that both sides of the receiver housing be provided with sound ports so sound will reach the user's ear regardless of which ear it is worn on. This reduces the privacy of the phone conversation because sound is always broadcast away from the wearer's ear as well as towards it.
Another disadvantage to prior art headsets is caused by the cable that connects the headset to the communications equipment. A headset is typically used instead of a standard telephone handset to free up the hands of the wearer and to allow him or her greater mobility. The headset needs to remain relatively secure on the wearer's head to maintain good acoustical coupling between the receiver element and the ear, and to maintain the proper positioning of the end of the microphone boom relative to the wearer's mouth. The cable on prior art headsets tends to upset the balance of the headset when the wearer tilts his or her head or moves around. This problem reduces the wearer's mobility and or decreases the performance and comfort of the headset.